


Doing Alright

by Jinkxedparty



Series: A Kind of Magic [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Female Brian May, Fluff, Platonic Brian May/Roger Taylor, Pregnancy, Surprises, brianna may - Freeform, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkxedparty/pseuds/Jinkxedparty
Summary: Roger has a surprise for Brianna as she gets closer and closer to her due date.
Series: A Kind of Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899979
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Clog Factory





	Doing Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Clog Factory's 500 word writing challenge. My prompts here are "Surprise," parenting, and gold/golden. It's also part of my single parent Brianna series with Breaky and some platonic Maylor.

Roger made sure to be up bright and early before the sun was even up. He had a lot of work to get done in only a few hours. Today was Brianna’s last day of teaching before going on maternity leave, and Roger wanted to surprise her with a fully decorated nursery for the baby. 

Brianna already had her baby shower and had the majority of what she needed for the baby but she still hadn’t finished the nursery. The baby is due in less than a month but Bri just doesn’t have the energy while teaching and being eight and a half months pregnant. The room for the nursery was already cleared out and her dad already built the necessary furniture, but it wasn’t much of a real nursery yet.

All Brianna had set up for the baby was a bassinet set up in her room to sleep in and her hospital bag was sitting by the door. She already had one false alarm so she’s kept it prepared and by the door ever since. She and Roger aren’t sure of the baby’s gender, but she did have names picked out; Apollo for a boy and Artemis for a girl. 

Roger had a spare key to Brianna’s apartment, so getting in wasn’t a problem. He normally came over after work, so he knew she’d be expecting him. Roger lugged the materials he bought from his apartment down the hall to Brianna’s. 

A few hours later, he heard the front door unlock and Brianna’s footsteps come through the apartment. 

“Rog? What are you doing here?” Brianna called, setting her bag down gently. “What’s that all over your face and clothes?”

“I thought I would surprise you for your last day before maternity leave.” Roger grinned. “Come over and I’ll show you something I’ve been working on.”

Brianna rolled her eyes and slowly waddled over, cupping her bump for support. Roger covered her eyes with his hands before leading her into the new nursery.

“Rog? What’s this? I can’t see.” Bri laughed. The smell of fresh paint hit her nose and she began to put together an idea of what was going on.

Roger led Brianna through the room to the cushioned rocking chair and helped her sit down, making sure she kept her eyes closed until he was ready. “Okay, go ahead and open your eyes, Bri.”

“Oh, Roger!” Brianna gasped. 

Brianna looked around at the brand new space-themed nursery Roger had decorated for her. He painted three of the walls a pale blue, and the one behind the crib painted like the night sky. He used gold paint to make a star-themed mobile over the crib and used the same paint for constellations over the crib that would glow in the dark. It was the perfect nursery for his space-loving best friend.

“Surprise!” Roger beamed at his work. “What do you think? Is it baby ready?” 

Brianna nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. “It’s perfect Roger, absolutely perfect.” 


End file.
